Glee couple sonfics
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: you choose the couple and the song and i do them simples rated for swearing
1. Puckleberry: Fucking perfect

**hey i wont update this often but anyway i was thinking about glee sonfics and i decided that i would do one trouble is i dont wanna do one i wanna do lots so i need you guys help pick any couple and any song and i will do it even if i dont ship the couple i will even let you do *grits teeth* Fuinn sorry i hate that couple but if you request it i will do it anyway this is just to start you of i will even do a couple many times as long as its a differant song first chapter Puckleberry**

* * *

><p><em>I know how you feel in side<em>  
><em>You're in love and so am I<em>  
><em>But you're with some other guy<em>  
><em>I should be the one by your side<em>

Puck sat on his bed thinking about a girl. Now if you know Noah Puckerman you would know he always thinks about girls but its just one girl he cant get off his mind and that girl is not someone you would expect it was...Rachel Berry but she is dating Finn Hudson he was so in love with her and he knew she loved him too he knew he should be the one beside her.

_He cheated_  
><em>Made you feel no good<em>  
><em>I told you that he would<em>  
><em>I knew that he'd make you cry<em>

Puck was walking to the choir room to get his jacket he had forgotten. He walked in and heard sobs he looked to the back to see Rachel crying he immedatly ran up to her and pulled her in his arms stroking her hair.

"Whats wrong Ray Ray?" He asked using his nickname for her.

"Its Finn" She said inbetween sobs. Finn again what did he do to her now Finn didnt deserve her.

"What did he do?" Puck asked still stroking her hair.

"He cheated on me with Santana and made me feel worthless" She said

_You're broken_  
><em>Let me make it better<em>  
><em>Glue you back together<em>  
><em>Just give me a try<em>

"Ohh shh its going to be okay what did you do to him when you found out?" Puck asked he knew she could be scary when shes angry.

"He doesnt know that i know im gonna wait to see if he confesses" Rachel said and started crying again Puck just held her.

"Shh i'll make it better" he said

"Realy?" She asked

Just give me a try" He whisperd.

_Pretty pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel <em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fuckin perfect<em>

_If you get with me_  
><em>I won't ever make you feel <em>  
><em>Any less than fuckin perfect<em>  
><em>You'll see<em>

"I cant blame him i mean who would date me" Rachel asked

_me._Puck thought but didnt say it "Ray Ray dont you ever think your not fucking perfect cos you are" Puck said. Rachel blushed not used to such nice compliments.

"Thank you Noah"

_Shes so perfect if she was with me i would never make her feel like Finn did_ Puck though.

_At his house you found her clothes_  
><em>Tried to play you &amp; say who's are those<em>  
><em>He's so stupid<em>  
><em>Here's how I know<em>  
><em>What kind of genius would let perfection go<em>

"Noah Rachels at the door" Puck heard his mom shout up.

"Just send her up" Puck said knowing his mom wouldnt mind Rachel she loved her.

Rachel walked in Pucks room crying. Puck went over to her and pulled her on his bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whats wrong Ray-Ray"? He asked but knew it was to do with Finn.

"Well i went over to Finns house and something happend and we broke up"

"What happend?" he asked

"Well"

_Flashback _

_Rachel walked up to Finns room after greeting his mom. "Hey" She said as she walked in._

_"Hey" He said and kissed her Rachel tasted Strawberrys and knew Santana was here. Rachel walked over to the bed and sat down._

_"So what have you been doing today" Rachel asked him_

_"Ohhh nothing once i got homefrom school i just came up here" He said_

_Rachel looked around his room and saw was that a bra? She walked over and picked it up. Finn had a look of horror on his face._

_"Whos is that?" He said _

_"I dunno you tell me" Rachel yelled_

_"I DONT KNOW MAYBE YOU LEFT IT HERE" Finn shouted_

_"HOW COULD I HAVE LEFT IT HERE WHEN I HAVE NEVER TAKEN MY BRA OFF IN YOUR HOUSE" Rachel yelled back _

_"WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OFF?" he asked _

_"IM NOT ACCUSING YOU OFF IT I KNOW YOU DID IT WITH SANTANA OFF ALL POEPLE" Rachel said crying and ran out she went all the way to Pucks house_

_End flashback_

"Ohh Ray-Ray dont worry hes so stupid" Puck said

"How do you know?" She asked

"What genuis would let perfection go" Puck said. Rachl blushed and snuggled into him Puck just held her he knew she just needed a friend.

_He's conceited, only bout himself_  
><em>He loves nobody else<em>  
><em>He ain't even fly<em>

"You know he only loves himself" Puck whisperd " As me i love you"

Rachel smiled and snuggled closer "He isnt even fly" Rachel laughed.

_You're broken_  
><em>Let me make it better<em>  
><em>Glue you back together<em>  
><em>Just give me a try<em>

As Puck held Rachel he couldnt help but feel Finn had broken her if Puck had a try he wouldnt fuck it up.

_Pretty pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel <em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fuckin perfect<em>

_If you get with me_  
><em>I won't ever make you feel <em>  
><em>Any less than fuckin perfect<em>  
><em>You'll see<em>

"Remember Rach dont ever feel less than fucking perfect" Puck said and kissed her forehead as she left "I would never make you feel like that" He whispered

_It's gonna take time girl_  
><em>To heal that hole (he left)<em>  
><em>Exactly how long, I don't know but<em>  
><em>You got pain and I know a remedy<em>  
><em>You gotta<em>  
><em>Start kickin it with someone like me<em>  
><em>Now you're overanalyzing all of your thoughts<em>  
><em>Start to thinkin it's all your fault<em>  
><em>But baby girl don't you go and blame yourself<em>  
><em>He's just a douchebag [x3]<em>

At school the next day Puck hard Rachel had dumped Finn. Puck was proud of her she deseerved so much better. He was excited to see Rachel in english and give her a hug but she wasnt there. He asked Sam if she was in math but he said he didnt see her Puck searched everywhere for Rachel he saw Kurt comming out the dressing room.

"Puckerman im so glad your here see if you can talk to her she wont listen to me she thinks what happend with Finn was her fault" Kurt said. Puck nodded and ran in the dressing room. He saw Rachel crying.

"There you are my hot jewish american princess whats worng?" He asked

"Its my fault if only i had put out for him he wouldnt have cheated i just wasnt ready you know" Rachel sobbed

"Ray its not your fault its gonna take time to get over him dont overanalyze everything its not your fault baby girl hes just a douchebag" Puck said running his hands through her hair.

_I was hopin_  
><em>You'd let me replace him<em>  
><em>I would straight erase him<em>  
><em>Right out of your mind<em>

Rachel looked up and her and Pucks eyes met Puck leaned in and kissed her Rachel kissed back. Puck licked her lip and Rachel opened her mouth letting Pucks tongue in and vise versa. They broke apart when the heard someone say ".God" They both looked up and saw Kurt standing in the doorway.

"I have to tell Blaine and Mercedes and ohh everyone Finn might be a little pissed but everyone else will be thrilled the two hottest jews in school together" Kurt gushed. Rachel giggled as Kurt ran off to tell everyone

"I could erase him you know if you would let me" Puck said

"Of course i will Noah" Rachel smiled

_Pretty pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever ever feel <em>  
><em>Like you're less than<em>  
><em>Fuckin perfect<em>

_If you get with me_  
><em>I won't ever make you feel <em>  
><em>Any less than fuckin perfect<em>  
><em>You'll see<em>

"Your fucking perfect Rach your so hot and caring unlike me" Puck said

"Noah you are very hot and caring from what ive seen" Rachel giggled as Puck flexed his arm.

"I love you Ray-Ray"

"I love you too Noah"

And Rachel Berry never thought of Finn Hudson again

* * *

><p><strong>Done review please remeber i will do any couple whether it be cannon crack slash anything you pick and any song i will do it peace out!<strong>


	2. Klaine: What kind of Fool

**heres the second chapter its klaine kurts still at dalton in this chapterDISCLAIMER: i dont own glee or What kind of fool by barbra striesand**

* * *

><p><em>There was a time when we were down and out <em>  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over <em>  
><em>We let the bough break <em>  
><em>We let the heartache in <em>  
><em>Who's sorry now <em>  
><em>Who's sorry now <em>

Kurt Hummel was in his bedroom crying. He had just broken up with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. We wished he can go back to when they started dating when the were just starting over Kurt promised never to let the heartbrake in but he did and he doesnt even know whos hes more sorry for.

_There was a world when we were standing still _  
><em>And for a moment we were separated <em>  
><em>And then you found him<em>  
><em>You let the stranger in <em>  
><em>Together <em>  
><em>Who's sorry now <em>

Blaine thought him and Kurt were gonna last forever but they didnt. Blaine got out his dorm and went to practice his vocals he wished he didnt for as soon as he got in there he saw Kurt and Jeff kissing! KISSING. He let a stranger in how could he! after everything they went through!

_Who's sorry now _  
><em>What , what kind of fool <em>  
><em>Tears it apart <em>  
><em>Leaving me pain and sorrow <em>

_Losing you now _  
><em>Wonderin' why <em>  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow <em>

Kurt pulled away from Jeff and saw Blaine standing there then turn away and run. "Blaine Wait! i can explain" Kurt cried. He was a fool to kiss Jeff he teared what he and Blaine had apart. He was left with the pain and sorrow. Why did he lose Blaine why?.

_Forever more that's what we are to be _  
><em>Without each other <em>  
><em>We'll be remembering when... <em>

_There was a time when we were down and out _  
><em>(We cried) <em>  
><em>There was a place when we were starting over <em>  
><em>(We lied) <em>  
><em>We let the bough break <em>  
><em>We let the heartache in <em>  
><em>Who's sorry now <em>  
><em>Who's sorry now <em>

They were supposed to last forever. He and Kurt belonged together but now they dont have eachother but Blaine knows he will remember the times when they were down. He wanted to start over he realy did but seeing Kurt kiss Jeff tore him apart he let the heartbrake in as he ran to his dorm and locked the door he broke down in tears.

_What , what kind of fool _  
><em>What , what kind of fool <em>

_Tears it apart _  
><em>Tears it apart <em>

_Leaving me pain and sorrow _

_Oh! Losing you now _  
><em>How can I win <em>  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow <em>

Blaine thought he was a fool losing Kurt it tears him apart leaving him with pain. How can he win he cant heartbrake took over him.

_Was there a moment when I cut you down _  
><em>Played around <em>  
><em>What have I done <em>  
><em>I only apologize <em>  
><em>For being as they say, the last to know <em>  
><em>It has to show <em>  
><em>When someone is in your eyes <em>

Kurt kept thinking back if there was a moment when he cut Blaine down or played him around. What has he done? They were broken up he could kiss who he wanted to. He was the last to know Blaine was having doubts.

_What, what kind of fool _  
><em>Tears it apart <em>  
><em>Leaving me pain and sorrow <em>  
><em>Losing you now <em>  
><em>Wondering why <em>  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow <em>  
><em>What, what kind of fool <em>  
><em>Tears it apart <em>  
><em>Leaving me pain and sorrow <em>  
><em>Losing you now <em>  
><em>How can I win <em>  
><em>Where will I be tomorrow<em>

Blaine decided to see what Kurt had to say so he walked out to find the taller boy asleep outside his dorm leaning against his door. Blaine smiled he picked Kurt up even though he was Taller he was much lighter than Blaine so he did it with ease. He set Kurt in his bed and lay beside him wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek. Kurt woke up and looked over to see Blaine. "Blaine?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry"

"Im sorry too"

"Can you even rember what he broke up for?" Kurt asked

"No but i want to get back together if you want" Blaine said shyly

Kurt smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry ive never heard the song before and half the lyrics dont even match anyway rember i will do any couple i can even do a love triangle if you wanted me to review please!<strong>


	3. Faberry:Shut up and kiss me

**So heres Faberry i know i updated fast but trying to get them all done disclaimer-i dont own glee or the song shut up and kiss me by Orianthi**

* * *

><p><em>You're too loud, I'm so hyper<em>  
><em>On paper we're a disaster<em>  
><em>And I'm driving you crazy<em>  
><em>It's my little game<em>

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are dating! Bet you didnt ever think youd here thatbut its not all lovey dovey. you say Quinn is loud and Rachels hyper. On paper there a distaster Rachel drives Quinn crazy but its Rachels little game.

_I push you, and you push back_  
><em>Two opposites so alike that<em>  
><em>Everyday's a roller coaster<em>  
><em>I'm a bump you'll never get over<em>

Quinn was over at Rachels and they were agruing over what movie to watch Funny girl or Twilight. Rachel pushed Quinn and Quinn pushed back a little to hard sending Rachel into the bed she gripped on to Quinn and she landed on top of her. Both girls giggled.

"Im sorry Rach i didnt mean to push you hard" Quin said and kissed Rachel. Rachel kissed back they have a rollercoster relationship but both loved it

"Its fine im bump you will never get over" Rachel smirked.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
><em>You say you can't handle it<em>  
><em>But there's no way to stop this now<em>  
><em>So shut up and kiss me<em>

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
><em>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<em>  
><em>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

They have a love-Hate relationship. "I cant handle this Rachel you always want me to be on your comand i have needs to". Rachel smirked

"Quinn how could you say that you said you loved me and all the fighting over Finn was just you trying to make me jelouse which it did why cant you see i need you and you need me i love you Quinn and you love me now i kno-"

"ohh just shut up and kiss me" Quinn said so Rachel did and smiled into the kiss she had Quinn where she wanted her

_So shut up!_  
><em>So shut up!<em>

_I call you and you pick up_  
><em>I tell you how much I'm in love<em>  
><em>I'm laughing and you get mad<em>  
><em>It's my little game<em>

Rachel called Quinn with a plan. "Hello?"

"Hello Quinn i thought id let you know that im so inlove with you like sersously ive never been this in love with anyone"

"Rachel will you shut up im driving and have you on speaker youre lucky its just Kurt in the car and he already knows" Quinn said angrily

Rachel smiled that was her game only a few people knew about her and Quinn. Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine knew because they were all gay aswell.

_Go ahead now, admit it_  
><em>You like your world with me in it<em>  
><em>Like a record, it's broken<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over<em>

Rachel was in Quinns room making out with her they stopped for air. Rachel smiled evily.

"What" Quinn asked her.

"Admit it" Rachel said

"Admit what?"

Admit that you like your world with me in it" Rachel said

"I tell you everyday its becoming like a broken record"

"Yup just like i tell you everyday that im a bump you will never get over" Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn again.

_This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
><em>You say you can't handle it<em>  
><em>But there's no way to stop this now<em>  
><em>So shut up and kiss me<em>

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
><em>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<em>  
><em>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

Quinn knew she was in a love-hate relationship sometimes one would say they cant handle it but the other would change there mind.

Right now she and Rachel were in the middle of an arguement.

"THATS IT QUINN IM OUT" Rachel screamed

"Shut up your so full if it so just shup up and kiss me" Quinn said and Rachel did just that.

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_  
><em>The riffs on my guitar<em>  
><em>The way we fight, we make up fast<em>  
><em>Oooooh yeah …<em>

_So shut up!_

_Love-hate, love-hate, love hate_!

Rachel knows that if her and Quinn broke up she would miss her kiss her amazing laugh and the way she tries to play guitar when they fight they make up fast.

_Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship_  
><em>You say you (you) can (can) handle it<em>  
><em>But there's no way to stop this now<em>  
><em>So shut up and kiss me<em>

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_  
><em>But your just so freakin' full of it<em>  
><em>Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine all knew that they Faberry relationship was a crazy one they would be fighting one minute then making ou the next but thats the way Rachel and Quinn liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>done! i do read some Faberry fics but not alot sorry if its a little OCC i tried. hope you enjoy Review! <strong>


End file.
